


Голос, зовущий во тьме

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предыстория Боманца – чародея, что ненароком выпустил на волю Взятых – и его жены Жасмин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос, зовущий во тьме

Больше всего на свете Сет Мел, уроженец вольного города Розы, ценил возможность прикоснуться к тайнам прошлого и разгадать их. Древние языки, уцелевшие артефакты времён Владычества, загадки истории. Всё это с непреодолимой силой тянуло к себе юного Мела, начинающего студиозуса прославленного Университета Весла.

Мел с отличием завершил курс тривиума, добившись сдержанной похвалы наставников и восхищения однокурсников. Блестяще сданные экзамены и неутомимое стремление к познанию распахнули перед настойчивым школяром потаённую дверцу Чёрной Кафедры. В нынешние времена подпольная Кафедра оставалась одним из немногих мест, где одарённые молодые люди могли осваивать азы магического искусства.

Чёрная Кафедра могла похвалиться обширной, хотя и разрозненной библиотекой книг по Искусству, а вот с толковыми преподавателями дело как-то не задалось. Студентам приходилось обходиться собственным умом, путаными записками предшественников и порой весьма рискованными опытами. Каждый и всякий трясся над теми крупицами и обрывками, которые ему удалось раздобыть, отчаянно напуская туману и пытаясь приобрести бóльший авторитет в глазах товарищей.

Сет Мел сияющим метеором ворвался в тихое, перешёптывающееся, согбенное над растрепанными фолиантами тайное сообщество, и радостно бросился навстречу неизведанному. Перед ним в туманном океане непознанного расстилался целый архипелаг неведомого. Стоя на берегу, Мел торопливо сколачивал себе челн – тот, что унесёт его к новым горизонтам.

Довольно быстро он с разочарованием понял, что окутанная флером таинственности Кафедра – всего лишь маленький замкнутый клуб для избранных. Большинство его участников показали себя полнейшими бездарностями. Освоив пару простых, но эффектных заклинаний, они с гордостью именовали себя чародеями, хотя всех достижений за ними было – запугать простецов в трактирах да произвести впечатление на смазливых девушек.

К тихой радости Мела, среди колдунов-недоучек затесалось несколько действительно способных и понимающих молодых людей. Они проводили серьёзные исследования, просиживали дни и ночи в библиотеке – и добивались стоящих результатов.

Спустя пять лет, овладев квадриумом и завершив штудии на Кафедре магического искусства, восторженный прежде Сет Мел сделался куда задумчивей и серьёзней. Подражая чародеям прошлого, он сменил подлинное родовое имя на непритязательное прозвище Боманц, которое указывал теперь во всех бумагах. Его лихо устремившуюся вперед лодку накрыло девятым валом осознания того, что познание секретов магии рискует стать бесконечным. Чем шире становился круг его знаний, тем больше возникало вопросов. Разобрав по косточкам и составляющим компонентам одно заклятье, он утыкался в тот удручающий факт, что совершенно не понимает, по каким принципам выстроено другое, вроде бы родственное первому, и отчего оно не работает.

Библиотека Чёрной Кафедры не могла ему помочь. Бывший Сет Мел, а ныне Боманц, удручённо сознавал, что тамошняя книжная подборка ровным счётом никуда не годится. В собрании фолиантов, отвлеченных рассуждений о природе магии, сборников преданий и легенд, хроник Владычества и предшествовавших эпох не находилось ответа на главный, самый важный вопрос – как и почему это действует? Отчего один человек в состоянии оживить и заставить маршировать мертвецов, а другой, сколько не старается, не в силах даже взглядом загасить свечу? Почему она вообще гаснет, эта распроклятая свеча?

Боманцу исполнилось двадцать пять. Удача заманчиво улыбалась ему, приподнимая занавес над весьма радужными перспективами. Университет сулил место преподавателя одного из Семи свободных искусств. Коллеги с Чёрной Кафедры открыто намекали, каким отличным деканом мог бы стать Сет Мел. Принц соседнего королевства и владетельный барон наперебой зазывали Боманца на место придворного чародея и астролога с недурным жалованием. Мэр Весла ненавязчиво интересовался, не желает ли господин Боманц стать помощником нынешнего городского мага – с тем, чтобы в недалеком будущем самому занять эту почтенную должность? Сам Боманц порой мечтал вступить в гильдию чародеев, открыв в Весле собственное дело.

Трезво рассудив и всё взвесив, он решил принять предложение Университета. Должность преподавателя давала ему возможность работать с обширными архивами Университета. Особенно с закрытыми для прочих отделами. С книгами и хрониками, где промеж обыденных строчек затаилось непознанное, неведомое, неразгаданное.  
Боманц был почти счастлив, беспрепятственно утоляя снедавшую его жажду знаний. Он усердно развивал свой магический дар, с каждым годом становившийся все сильнее.

Но, как чёрная жемчужина в раковине и ядовитая бабочка в коконе, в глубине беспокойной души Сета Мела вызревало недовольство. Его изыскания все чаще завершались ничем. Изящно выстроенные по всем канонам теории не подтверждались. Преподавание раздражало: всякий день видеть туповатые рожи, раз за разом вдалбливая в никудышные головы простейшие правила построения силлогизмов. С горечью убеждаясь на экзаменах, что школяры, занятые мыслями о попойках, гулящих девках и стычках с городскими шалопаями, пропустили наставления мимо ушей. Коллеги мало чем отличались от студентов. Шоры на глазах да мечты о наполненной кормушке. Даже те, кого Боманц полагал единомышленниками, потихоньку исчезали из его жизни.

Молодой преподаватель сделался непомерно желчен и злоязычен. Неумолимо и настойчиво задавал он себе один и тот же вопрос: что ждет его дальше, прозябание в Университете до седых волос? Допустим, он покинет кафедру, но тогда придётся искать покровителя. Ну, и кем он станет? Одним из множества. В лучшем случае, придворным магом, насылающим порчу на врагов сюзерена и ломающим голову над ежедневным составлением гороскопа, неизменно сулящего господину удачу. Согласись он на лестное предложение мэра Весла или заведи свое дело – всё едино. Наводить привороты, излечивать наговорами хворых детишек и болезную скотину, искать пропавшие вещи и возвращать домой загулявших по кабакам мужей – вот что его ждёт. Скучная, однообразная жизнь, оживляемая интригами против конкурентов да борьбой за богатенького клиента.

Куда ушли времена, когда колдовство правило миром? Нынче Искусство взнуздано, стреножено, поставлено под ярмо и покорно тянет лямку. Секреты настоящей магии, той, что сияла как молния в ночи и разила как меч, канули в небытие вместе с Взятыми, погребёнными в Великом лесу. В Курганье, бдительно охраняемом Вечной стражей.

Победители во главе со своим лидером, Белой Розой, старательно вымарали из анналов истории все следы побеждённых. Целая эпоха канула в чёрную бездну.

Вдумчиво и целеустремленно Сет Мел собирал материалы, касающиеся эпохи Владычества. Маги былых времен куда серьёзнее относились к своим истинным именам и были готовы на что угодно, лишь бы утаить их в секрете от врагов. Некоторые, если верить легендам, вырезали всю родню до последнего человека, дабы сохранить тайну. Боманц копался в генеалогиях, сопоставлял, анализировал и делал выводы – ещё толком не решив, что сделает с плодами своих трудов.

В дни, когда он ещё только начал обучение на Чёрной Кафедре, ему в руки попалась старая, затрёпанная книга без обложки и титульной страницы. Она едва не распалась на отдельные страницы, когда Мел осторожно приоткрыл её.

С пожелтевшего листа улыбалась женщина.

Грозная, как ураган. Свободная, как ветер. Прекрасная, как весенний рассвет. Сияющая, как звезда в полночной тьме. Самая неразрешимая загадка минувших времен. Госпожа, спутница Властелина, королева-чародейка и первостатейная злодейка.

Юный Мел зачарованно таращился на исполненную сепией картинку. Нарисованная Госпожа, конечно, была хороша, но дело было вовсе не в красоте. Эта женщина была непревзойденным мастером магии. Как она сумела этого добиться? Где пролегали границы её возможностей – и были ли они вообще начерчены? Даже Белая Роза с соратниками не смогли убить её, только пленить и погрузить в вечный сон.

С той давней поры у Боманца появилось смутное, почти неуловимое ощущение: в тяжёлые времена его слуха касался едва различимый одобряющий шепот. Уверявший, что все наладится. Сет Мел способен преодолеть любые трудности и получить достойную награду. Шёпот мягко дотрагивался до самых потаенных струн души Мела, даруя силы и озаряя мир нежным золотистым сиянием.

Шагая на очередную постылую лекцию, Боманц столкнулся с уличной разносчицей. Обычная девчонка, смазливая, хотя уже не первой свежести, из тех, что не лезут за словом в карман и умеют постоять за себя. Крылось в её облике нечто, не на шутку встревожившее господина преподавателя. Поворот головы, мимолетный взгляд, дерзко выставленное плечо – почти как на том давнем рисунке с изображением Госпожи. Безвестный автор наверняка целиком и полностью выдумал её облик, ведь прижизненные портреты Госпожи были старательно уничтожены.

Боманц решил непременно отыскать ушедшую вверх по улице девушку. Особого труда это не составило – Весло было небольшим городом, где почти все знали друг друга.

Её звали Жасмин. Не избалованный вниманием женщин Боманц был вскоре очарован ею. У неё были яркие карие глаза, бойкий язычок и жизнерадостный нрав. После нескольких весьма горячих свиданий Жасмин намекнула, что беременна, и познакомила Боманца с многочисленным, крикливым и навязчивым семейством. Папаша, хмыкая в клочковатую бороду, сходу поинтересовался, назначен ли уже день свадьбы. Опешивший Боманц не нашелся с достойным ответом – и, не успев опомниться, как уже стоял в мэрии, заверяя подписью акт о бракосочетании с девицей Жасмин.

Насчет беременности Жасмин малость ошиблась, но дело было сделано. Боманц внезапно осознал себя женатым человеком, ответственным не только за себя. Жасмин поселилась в его квартире при Университете и отважно взялась вести его хозяйство. Жасмин любила его. Со всеми его странностями, непонятными ей разочарованиями и метаниями, с его потаенной злостью на однообразное уныние жизни. Ей-то всё было нипочем. Её родичи были обычными небогатыми горожанами, а теперь она стала женой университетского преподавателя, почти что профессора! Есть чем гордиться и чем прихвастнуть перед подружками. Больше нет нужды целый день таскать на ремне тяжелый лоток, голосить, расхваливая товар, и бдительно следить за выручкой. Уличная торговка Жасмин стала почти настоящей дамой, и всё благодаря Боманцу. Её мужу, которому она обещала быть рядом в радости и горести.

Жасмин намеревалась честно исполнить свою клятву.

Ах, если бы дорогой супруг ещё приносил в дом чуть-чуть побольше денег… Нет, им не приходилось бедствовать, но Жасмин порой так хотелось купить новое платье – не хуже, чем у благородных дам. Боманц предпочитал тратить деньги на книги, хотя в комнатах от них уже ступить было некуда. Книги внушали Жасмин суеверный ужас. Боманц порой начинал разговаривать с ними – и Жасмин казалось, что книги отвечают. Будь её воля, она выкинула бы прочь все фолианты, купила новую мебель взамен старой и покоробившейся, а стены украсила коврами. Чтобы всё, как у приличных людей, а не в захламленной лавке старьевщика.

Но, когда она пыталась втолковать это Боманцу, он либо смеялся, либо отмахивался, внушительно заявляя, что вещи – это пустое и наносное. Жасмин в растерянности умолкала: он мужчина, он учёный, ему виднее.

Дела в Университете шли всё хуже. Факультетский совет отверг пространный трактат Сета Мела о хаотической сущности магии Властелина и хронологическом исследовании эпохи Владычества. Вдобавок Боманца обвинили в неоправданных расходах казенных средств, злоупотреблении правами преподавателя и хищении редких книг из закрытых фондов. Последнее, правда, доказать не удалось – но, как известно, хорошая слава лежит, а дурная бежит.

Взбешённый Боманц проглотил обвинения, сделав вид, что сожалеет и раскаивается.

Бытие в Весле стало удушающей петлёй, медленно сжимающейся на его горле. Он должен был как можно скорее найти способ избавиться от скользкой, липкой мерзости, именуемой жизненной рутиной.

И вот, кажется, впереди забрезжил свет. Золотистый рассеянный свет, едва уловимый, как первые лучи солнца.

Мел наведался в библиотеку Чёрной Кафедры, бестрепетно позаимствовав оттуда некие бумаги и трактаты. Скудным умом и воображением школярам они ни к чему, а ему пригодятся. Он едва справился с искушением подпалить архив – на прощание, чтобы помнили и не забывали Сета Мела, ныне Боманца.

Жасмин настороженно выслушала горячие сетования на косность университетских тупиц, не способных взглянуть дальше собственного носа. Он более не желает иметь ничего общего с кичливым сборищем глупцов. Они уезжают, дабы он мог беспрепятственно продолжать изыскания. Куда они направятся? В Курганье. Владельцы антикварных лавок взахлёб рассказывают, как недурно можно нынче подзаработать на вещицах времен Владычества. Мелочи, признанные лишенными зловредной магии, идут нарасхват. Украшения, оружие, части доспехов – коллекционеры охотно скупают все, отмеченное печатью Тьмы, везут на юг и там распродают втридорога. Они поживут в Курганье, раскапывая старые могильники. Недолго, год или два. Потом у них будет всё – собственный красивый дом, слуги, любые наряды и украшения для Жасмин. Они больше не вернутся в холодное, заснеженное Весло, а поедут на юг, к теплому морю и Самоцветным городам. Начнут там новую жизнь. Хочешь увидеть море, Жасмин?

Погрузив имущество в фургоны, семья бывшего преподавателя логики неспешно двинулась по разбитому тракту на север, к границе Великих лесов.

 

* * *

 

С преизрядными трудностями они добрались до маленького, утонувшего в болотах городка, как уродливый нарост приткнувшегося рядом с казармами Вечной Стражи. Боманц купил неплохой по здешним меркам дом. Жасмин хотела разбить огород на задворках, но привезенные из Весла семена задушили сорняки.

Освоение ремесла охотника за сокровищами давалось Боманцу с трудом. Он не знал, где следует копать, а куда даже соваться не стоит, ибо оттуда давно вынесли всё до последней бляшки с конской сбруи и гвоздика из рыцарских доспехов. Он нарушал неписаные законы копателей и постоянно вызывал неудовольствие Бесанда, старшего дозорного.

Короткое лето, долгая зима. Беспрестанные дожди, заливающие городок, глубокие снега по пояс, холод, от которого не спастись, сырой туман. Зимой Боманц подыскал себе приработок – обучать детей горожан. Детишек набралось всего ничего, около дюжины, но грош в семейной копилке лишним не бывает.

В кои веки у Боманца появились друзья – такие же искатели, как он, заезжие скупщики древних находок, торговцы пушниной, отважно ездившие за товаром вглубь Великих лесов.

Первые два года пребывания в Курганье вышли крайне неудачными. По неопытности Боманц не сумел толком воспользоваться коротким летом, когда можно было вести раскопки. Он не добыл ничего толкового, зато влез в изрядные долги местным ростовщикам и торговцам. Вдобавок Жасмин и впрямь оказалась в тягости.  
В дни осеннего равноденствия на свет явился долгожданный сын, получивший имя Шаблон. Грядущим летом Боманцу предстояло трудиться изо всех сил, дабы содержать увеличившуюся семью и сделать хотя бы первые шаги на пути к исполнению Плана.

Идея, пришедшая в голову Сету Мелу, была проста и в обманчивой простоте гениальна. Он не сумел получить нужные ответы из книг. Он не желал тратить годы на то, чтобы стать всего лишь одним из многих, посредственным колдуном на постылой службе.

Значит, он должен стать единственным в своем роде. Тем, кто отважился напрямую расспросить имевших дело с подлинной магией. Павших лордов. Взятых Властелина. Заточенных под курганами, не-живых и не-мертвых, опутанных заклятьями и погружённых в вечную грезу об утраченном могуществе.

Но исполнять План надлежит крайне осторожно. Он ведь совсем не желает новой эпохи Владычества, с её бесконечными войнами, смертями и безумием.

И для начала необходимо подобраться к могилам Взятых.

Чародею и книжнику Сету Мелу из Весла казалось, это будет не так уж сложно. Странно, что прежде никто из магов не совершил такой попытки. Или же совершил, но ничего не достиг и потому умолчал о неудаче? А может, и рассказывать было некому?

Став Боманцем и воочию узрев Курганье, он запоздало осознал трудность грядущего замысла. За сотни лет существования мемориал Курганья частью разрушился, частью превратился в непроходимые болота и густые заросли бурьяна. Подмытые разливами Скорбной реки курганы оплыли, известняковые плиты съехали с мест, защитные тотемы и менгиры подгнили и упали. Даже в Страже никто не мог в точности ответить, могилой какого Взятого некогда был тот или иной курган. Не осталось ни толковых карт, ни записей. Обмолвки, огрызки сведений, сплетни охотников за древностями.

Растерянный Боманц таращился на молчаливое, дремотное Курганье, не зная, с чего начать. С какого края подступиться к поискам – и что, собственно, предстоит искать? Вон, даже отсюда видна темная туша Великого кургана, где бок о бок покоятся Властелин и Госпожа, а что с того проку? Подойти к холму напрямую невозможно. Тут же взвоют охранные амулеты Вечной Стражи, а парящие над Курганьем озлобленные духи, заклятые Белой Розой, разорвут смельчака на клочки.

Нужно искать обходной путь, сказал себе Сет Мел. Возможно, исполнение Плана затянется несколько дольше, чем он рассчитывал. Но и вознаграждение за усердие будет велико. Никто из ныне живущих чародеев не осмелится бросить ему вызов и превзойти в Искусстве. Он станет свободным и независимым. Одарит Жасмин всем, что она заслужила своей преданностью. Вернёт ей утраченную в ожиданиях молодость и красоту. Всей семьей они поселятся втроем в доме на морском берегу, и будут жить долго и счастливо.

Да, именно так, а не иначе, твердо повторил Боманц. Долго и счастливо. Вечерами солнце будет неспешно опускаться в сверкающие волны, а Курганье обратится в полузабытый страшный сон.

Усердно потея и роя траншею для очередного раскопа, Боманц наткнулся на останки рыцаря теллекурре. Части угловатого доспеха Боманц вычистил до блеска и продал скупщику, а обломок длинного копья приберёг. Отнёс трофей домой, слегка подновил и поставил в углу комнатушки, гордо именуемой рабочим кабинетом. Внутри копья таился отрез тонкой шелковой ткани, намотанный на стеклянный валик. На белом шёлке Сет Мел начал рисовать подробную карту Курганья, размечая обнаруженные им узлы защитных заклятий.

Шаблон рос, став из вечно орущего младенца шкодливым пацаном, а затем упрямым, задумчивым подростком. Он начал помогать отцу в трудах, таская тачку с измерительными инструментами, лопатами, топорами, мотыгами и бухтами веревки.

Медленно и терпеливо. Шаг за шагом, месяц за месяцем, год за годом.

Голос Жасмин становился сварливее и пронзительнее, а её укоры – больнее и справедливее. Она визгливо спрашивала, достиг ли он хоть каких-то успехов? Если нет, то какого демона они прозябают в треклятой глуши, хотя давно могли уехать? Боманц может подыскать себе ремесло в Весле или Розах. Вдруг по старой памяти его примут обратно в Университет, ведь он был там на хорошем счету? Задуманное вышло боком, ну и пес с ним. Они ещё не дряхлые старики. Они справятся. У них есть деньги, чтобы устроиться на первых порах. Шаблону незачем гнить в захолустье, надрываясь на раскопках с утра до вечера. Мальчик должен учиться и искать свое место в жизни, а не таскаться впустую по буеракам следом за полоумным папашей!

– Сайта, сайита, сата.

Боманц все чаще прибегал к этому несложному заклятью, унимающему головную боль. Вдобавок он начал страдать одышкой и с усталым удивлением осознал, что былые силы постепенно оставляют его. Мимолетные размолвки с Жасмин, раньше забывавшиеся на следующий день, превращались в долгие, выматывающие нервы споры. Порой Боманц задавался вопросом: кто эта усталая, крикливая женщина, настойчиво таскающаяся за ним по скрипучему дому? Почем она не уберется прочь, дав ему возможность спокойно заниматься делами?

Он ловил себя на вспышках едкой, сокрушающей ненависти к опостылевшей жене – и спохватывался, понимая, что ненавидит не её, а себя. Она поверила ему, пошла следом, но так и не получила ни единой малости из обещанного им великолепия.

Ничего, устало твердил Сет Мел. В следующем году он непременно добьется успеха. Жасмин проснется юной и прекрасной. Тогда он с полным правом скажет ей: видишь, я сумел, а ты не верила. Сомневалась во мне. Изводила упреками. Её глаза заблестят звездами, она улыбнётся – боги, когда он в последний раз видел её улыбку, ту, от которой начинала кружиться голова и болезненно сжималось сердце?

Тихий вкрадчивый шёпот порой напоминал о себе. Теперь Боманц различал его более отчетливо, нежели в Весле. Может, сон Госпожи не был таким беспробудно крепким, как с пеной у рта твердили летописцы Белой Розы? Вдруг она смутно ощущает его присутствие и посылает ему ободряющий знак?

Что ж, однажды он доберётся до намеченной цели. Дойдёт до бездонного колодца познаний, присядет рядом и отдохнёт, прежде чем зачерпнуть полной горстью искрящуюся влагу.

– Сайта, сайита, сата.

Собравшись за скудным столом, они отметили совершеннолетие Шаблона. Боманц изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, но ядовитый язык Жасмин превратил задуманные семейные посиделки в поразительной громкости скандал. Шаблон старался примирить родителей, но без особого успеха. Вскоре сын вместе с караваном торговцев пушниной уехал в Весло – учиться. В глубине души Боманц надеялся, что Жасмин отправится вместе с ним. Родня приютила бы её, пусть и без особой радости. Но нет, упрямая старуха оставалась рядом. Должно быть, из врожденной вредности.

Миновало три с половиной десятилетия. Другой на его месте давно бы отступился и убрался прочь из Курганья, но Сет Мел был выкован из прочной стали.

А может, он просто страшился ставшего незнакомым и чужим мира за пределами Великого леса. Незаметно и жутко Боманц состарился здесь, среди вечно мокрых деревьев, хлюпающей почвы и окутанных моросью курганов. Жизнь и былая уверенность в себе капля за каплей уходили от него. Постоянно ломило кости, кололо в правом боку. Поднимая лопату, он начинал кашлять и задыхаться, и долго приходил в себя. Он никак не мог согреться, стал низкорослым, толстым и неуклюжим. Чем он, жалкий уставший старик, мог заняться там, в шумном и многолюдном городе?

Однако на карте, спрятанной внутри копья рыцаря теллекурре, появлялись новые и новые отметки. Боманц прокладывал дорогу меж курганов, обходя ловушки, свирепых духов и погребенных чудовищ армии Властелина. Он пробивался вперед, потому что пути назад не осталось. Уехав из Курганья, он признает: вся его жизнь была одной огромной ошибкой. Он погнался за призраком удачи и остался ни с чем. Да Жасмин тогда его запилит насмерть!

– Сайта, сайита, сата.

Согласные шипели, как змеи. Боманц уныло разглядывал курганы, отмечая расположение проложенных охотниками за сокровищами траншей и рвов, и вяло переругивался с Бесандом. Власти давным-давно позабыли о поставленной в Курганье страже, бросив её на произвол судьбы. Дозорные исполняли свой долг спустя рукава, и только одряхлевший на службе Бесанд ещё пытался что-то делать.

Боманц отправлял свой дух в странствие, паря над Курганьем, скользя извилистой проложенной тропой, не в силах пробиться к цели. Отчаяние с каждым днем становилось все сильней, мешая здраво мыслить.

Иногда Боманцу казалось, что лучшее, что он может сделать – повеситься на ветвях старой осины.

Кривое дерево росло неподалеку от их с Жасмин покосившегося, облупившегося дома, за столько лет так и не ставшего родным. Боманц с трудом устроился на переплетении корней, погружаясь в невеселые размышления. Ему казалось, проклятое Курганье чутко прислушивается к его словам и следит за ним. А может, не само Курганье, но населяющие его духи… или те, кто погребен в холмах.

Они являлись Боманцу во снах – дряхлые, как он, злобные, сходящие с ума от клокочущей ненависти и бессильной ярости. Они метались за решетками, созданными из переплетения колючего вьюна и лунного сияния, тянули наружу костистые, узловатые пальцы, скребя воздух в попытках дотянуться до чародея. Некоторые угрожали участью горше смерти и тут же сулили исполнение всех желаний, другие молчали, сверкая из вечной тьмы разъярёнными глазами.

А где-то позади них призрачно и многообещающе мерцало старое золото…

Сам не замечая того, Боманц начинал разговаривать с Взятыми. Говорил о своей уходящей жизни, об утраченных надеждах и разбитых иллюзиях. О немногих друзьях, оставшихся в Весле или закопанных на маленьком убогом кладбище Курганья. Гибель некоторых из них тяжким грузом лежала на его совести. Одному толковому копателю, с которым Боманц долгое время работал в паре, он солгал о нетронутом богатом захоронении и указал якобы верную тропу – ради того, чтобы проверить расположение кольца охранных заклятий. Другого искателя Сет Мел заподозрил в слежке и прикончил ударом лопаты по затылку, спихнув труп в бездонный бочаг у кургана Хромого.

Он сетовал, что не исполнил данных жене обещаний и был скверным мужем. Жасмин вправе гневаться на него. Её жизнь прошла в вечном ожидании, которое ничего ей не принесло. Она не стала юной, но превратилась в седую старуху с мерзким характером. Ходячая тюрьма из морщинистой плоти, в которой заточена былая Жасмин.

Первоначальная влюблённость очарованного юнца в загадочную чародейку налетела и сгинула. Сейчас Госпожа была необходима ему, как единственный надёжный ключ, способный отворить двери узилища Жасмин. Ему всегда была нужна только Жасмин. Живая, дерзкая, неугомонная, верная. Он доберется до Госпожи и спасёт свою жену.

Высоко в небесах чёрное пространство между звёздами прорезала едва различимая алая царапина. Если верить предсказателям, миновали очередные восемнадцать лет и возвращалась Великая Комета. Та самая, что служила грозным символом вероятного воскрешения Властелина и появления возродившейся Белой Розы. Уже пять, не то шесть раз комета ухмылялась своей кривой и лукавой алой улыбкой, но Властелин по-прежнему оставался заточённым.

Там он навсегда и останется, уверил себя Сет Мел. Он же не безумец из числа самозваных Воскресителей, за которыми тщетно гоняется стражник Бесанд. Глупцы, невесть отчего вбившие себе в голову – коли им удастся способствовать побегу Властелина из его склепа, тот немедля сделает их своими любимцами и приближенными. Ха. Властелин прикончит их в первую очередь, а потом отправится вновь покорять мир. Нет, никогда этому не бывать. Ему нужны древние знания, а не залитые кровью земли и полыхающие города. У него есть надежное средство заполучить требуемое. Не зря он столько лет корпел над книгами. Ему известно истинное имя прекрасной и могущественной суки, погребённой в Великом кургане. Он обладает властью над ней.

Старый чародей и искатель забытых сокровищ решительно встал, тут же закряхтев и скривившись от острой боли, прострелившей спину. Он не сдастся. Осталось совсем немного. Вскоре он проникнет в усыпальницу под Великим курганом, развеет последнюю завесу чар и пробудит Госпожу. Она наверняка начнет юлить и попытается отделаться пустыми обещаниями, но он вынудит её дать ответы.

Ведь именно она повинна в том, что Сет Мел столько лет торчал в Курганье, натирая кровавые мозоли о черенок лопаты! Она дразнила его, шептала в темноте под закрытыми веками, влекла и манила недосягаемым золотым сиянием.

Вот пусть и расплачивается.

Боманц, некогда носивший имя Сет Мел, слишком поздно узнал, что в своем стремлении к недосягаемой цели кое-что упустил из виду.

Собственного сына, отправившегося за знаниями в Университет Весла. Шаблон с детства был толковым и вдумчивым мальчиком, живо интересовавшимся поисками и планами отца. Боманц не устоял перед искушением показать сыну карту на отрезе шёлкового полотна и намекнуть, ради чего они прозябают в Курганье. Он заметил, как азартно вспыхнули глаза сына, но приписал это юношеской романтичности. Это ведь так волнующе и захватывающе – прокладывать дорогу в окруженный чудовищами замок спящей красавицы. Мел полагал, сын всецело разделяет его устремления.

Но Шаблона занимало другое. Не Госпожа с её тайнами Искусства, но Властелин с его могуществом, властью и целеустремлённостью. Сын Боманца сдружился с людьми, лелеющими мечту возродить захороненного Властелина к жизни.

В год прихода огненной кометы Воскресители напали на Курганье, сокрушив Вечную стражу и сделав попытку прорваться по тайной тропе Сета Мела к Великому кургану. Сознавая опасность, Боманц убил их. Убил единственную отраду своего сердца, сына и его невесту. Убил давнего знакомца, торговца антиквариатом Токара. Убил их соратников, в безумии своем не понимающих, что творят. Убил, защищая мир – и сознавая, что опять опоздал.

Разбуженная Сетом Мелом и ошибочно поименованная им чужим именем, Госпожа сбросила оковы и восстала из могилы. Охваченные призрачным огнем, Взятые вырвались из Курганья.

Исчезнувшего невесть куда Боманца сочли погибшим. Той роковой ночью в городке подле заброшенных курганов недосчитались многих – как солдат из Стражи, так и мирных жителей. К утру Госпоже удалось приструнить Взятых и заставить покориться. Властелин остался на прежнем месте, в своей могиле – Госпожа совершенно не желала делить власть над миром с бешеным и неуправляемым супругом.

Госпожа и Взятые отправились заново строить свою империю, разрушенную Белой Розой. Павших в Курганье захоронили.

В ночь Возрождения Взятых старая, седая, полубезумная Жасмин бежала прочь из городка. Её душа превратилась в выжженную пустыню, а разум тлел, как последний уголёк в печи долгой зимней ночью.

Пошатываясь и стеная, Жасмин вместе с испуганными беженцами шагала по тракту на юг, к Веслу, следуя за мерцающим золотистым огоньком. Она не знала, видела ли она его наяву, или он ей пригрезился. За её спиной танцевали и сражались духи, касаясь головами низких облаков, и яростно пылала над руинами Комета.

Овдовевшая супруга Боманца несла увязанные в прочный мешок книги сына и записи мужа. Она прижимала их к себе нежно, как новорожденного ребенка. Боманц и Шаблон дорожили этими бумагами, хотя они не принесли им ничего, кроме несчастий. Значит, она должна их спасти.

Лёгкая золотая искра парила перед ней, ободряя и указывая путь. Сияние исчезло только неподалеку от стен Весла, чуть слышно прошелестев над ухом Жасмин:

– Благодарю тебя. Живи долго и счастливо, как он хотел.

– Зачем мне жить? – тоскливо спросила призрака Жасмин. – Больше нет ни Боманца, ни Шаба, так зачем мне коптить небо? Я устала. Я хочу умереть.

– Хорошо, – отозвалось теплое сияние. – Тогда усни, Жасмин. Обещаю, к тебе придут прекрасные сны. Спи.

Жасмин послушно свернулась на обочине дороге и задремала. Спустя какое-то время проходившие по тракту горожане заметили спящую старуху и подошли ближе, узнать, жива ли она. Старуха успела окоченеть, сжимая в руках какой-то мешок. Переглянувшись, почтенные горожане решили, что покойнице мешок со скарбом совершенно ни к чему, а вот им наверняка пригодится.

Найденные в мешке книги были выгодно сплавлены торговцу антиквариатом. Труп старухи подобрали мортусы и закопали в дальнем конце кладбища для бедняков и безымянных нищих.

Спустя почти сотню лет записи Боманца и книги, собранные его сыном-Воскресителем, оказались в руках людей, желавших положить конец Властелину и Госпоже. В книгах действительно затаилось подлинное имя Госпожи, ускользнувшее от внимания Сета Мела.

Властелин был повержен и навсегда изгнан прочь из мира, а Госпожа лишилась своей магии.

В конечном счете, труды Сета Мела из Роз оказались не напрасны. Вот только ни он, ни Жасмин так никогда об этом и не узнали.


End file.
